


Good God, Billy (WT'2019 No.28, AltNo.5)

by TheHirsch



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy Butcher gets powers, Explosion, Fighting, Gen, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2019, compound V overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Become what you hate -- This happens to Billy Butcher and here's how it happened.





	Good God, Billy (WT'2019 No.28, AltNo.5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOnlyRealityIsLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/gifts).

It was night in the streets of New York City. Jurow had just received a tip about another load of compound V entering the neighbourhood. She had to sabotage them were she could.  
It seemed to be a warehouse setting most of the Compound V was still loaded on a truck, hidden as what looked like medical supplies. She was sure this had to be it.  
Jurow carefully approached the truck. It seemed like the packs of Compound V were still in it. She had a look around when she heard bad guys, they were casually talking and came closer. She had to act fast, she was running out of time. She planted her small IED and then quickly left the truck before it would blow up.  
suddenly, she saw Billy. He was standing behind a pillar, hiding from the baddies.  
“Come on, we need to get out of here!” She shouted.  
Billy shook his head. “There is still something we can do. Besides what the hell are you doing here. Do you work with them now?”  
“No. We need to get out of here, this place is gonna blow!”  
One a second later, there was an explosion which ripped both of them off their feet.  
Jurow took a few seconds to wake up and clear her head. She was a bit bumped up but would be alright.  
Billy glared at her. He was laying on his belly but then got up.  
“You?!” Billy yelled hoarsely. He tried to get up. Still bleeding. Natasha knew, what was about to happen to him. She had gone through it herself. “You planned this.”  
“Billy. No. I’m here to help. To stop them!” She raised both her hands in a defending posture.  
Billy was furious and high on both Compound V and adrenaline. He jumped at her and started attacking her.  
“Billy, stop! I don’t want to hurt you.” Natasha kept blocking and dodging all of his punches, she would not let him hurt her but she didn’t want to hurt him either. “You will pass out. You can die!” She meant it, remembering the scout they had lost to a Compound V overdose back then. She kept walking backwards, trying not to get punched.  
She stumbled. In a desperate attempt to catch her fall she let her guard down and took a blow to the chin that sent her to the ground.  
Billy started kicking her and picked her up by the throat. She started to fight back but it was useless. He was taller than her and had a lot more mass.  
Natasha gasped for air. “Butcher…. Please….”  
Billy glared at her, looking her eye while his hands kept choking her. But then his eyelids started flickering and his grip loosened slowly. Natasha used the opportunity to get free, right on time. Billy collapsed and started seizing.  
Natasha was trying to breathe normally and tried to get up quickly to help him. She dragged him away from the wall so he wouldn’t hurt himself while she did that she took another few hits. She made sure he wouldn’t choke himself on anything and then stepped back so she wouldn’t be struck by him again. After a minute, which felt like ages, he stopped seizing. She quickly went to his side again to heck his airways and to make sure they were clear.  
There was blood in his mouth and he had thrown up, gently she turned his head to the side to let it all flow out. She pulled up his chin so his tongue wouldn’t block his airway and then checked if he was breathing. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was.  
She picked him up to carry him over her shoulders in a fireman’s lift. She had to get out of here and keep a close eye on him. She couldn’t let him die. The two were not friends, but she knew they were on the same side.  
At home, she placed him on her couch and secured his airway properly. And she made sure he wouldn't hurt himself in case of another seizure.  
Natasha examined him, she had to make sure not to miss anything. Billy was breathing shallowly and his blood pressure was derailing, his heart had rhythmic anomalies. She elevated his legs with a few pillows and wrapped him into blankets. She was still in battle mode and fought her memories from catching up with her.  
Thankfully, John was not home which helped her a lot.  
She changed into a few other clothes and then kept sitting with Billy to make sure he wouldn’t get worse. She kept checking his vitals every minute.

***

After an hour, Billy started to stir and to groan softly.  
Natasha took a step back, unsure if he would attack her again. “Billy, you are at my home. You ODed on Compound V. Welcome to the club.”  
Billy opened his eyes quickly and looked up at her. Natasha was not sure if she had seen the fear in his eyes for a second. “You helped me?” Now he looked at her in painful disbelief.  
Natasha nodded slowly, still on guard. After what happened she clearly didn’t trust him but still, he had helped him.  
Natasha, on the other hand, could tell that he was in pain. Probably as his broken bones grew back into place. “You can leave if you want, but I would not recommend it. In the next few hours you will keep experiencing arrhythmic heartbeats and you will throw up a few more times.”  
Billy wasn’t able to say anything but he was also not in the physical condition to hurt her even if he wanted to.  
Wordlessly she raised a cup of water with a straw. He needed and she handed it to him with care.  
He carefully took a few sips, knowing that it would not stay in long.  
“The bad guys were mostly done, at this point. I got you out of there when I left and since you were out I took you with me and kept an eye on you,” Natasha explained. “You went into a seizure and it took you three hours to wake up. It’s almost midnight. John’s at work we are alone but I ask you to keep the furniture intact.”  
“Tell. Tell me what you did there…” Billy asked quietly.  
“I wanted to stop them, collect evidence and then blow them up, to do something to get rid of the Compound V. I assume you wanted to take pictures and basically do the same thing?” She took back the cup.  
Billy nodded slowly. He looked at her, there was this short glimpse of fear in his eyes again. “Am I gonna be a Supe?”  
“Very likely. The stuff was pure and you had it all over you and several deep injuries. Basically, like me back then. Also, you probably inhaled a lot of fumes when the vials were destroyed.”  
He nodded slowly. “I’m alive. Because of you.”  
Natasha frowned, not sure if he meant that in a positive or negative way. “Yes. You were close to dying, there is a lot of luck involved with this thing. “  
Billy nodded, understanding.  
“I’m here to help. I’m sorry I hurt you. I really didn’t want to. Neither I wanted to make you a Supe. John will be home soon. We will take care of you.”  
Billy nodded weakly and then fell back asleep.


End file.
